


Hold still, I'm gonna kiss you

by astralprojects



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Himari's very gay for Rinko and I vibe with that honestly, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I don't have cards for either of them aaa, I don't have insurance, I love these two with everything, I was named the third himarinko god that evening, Short & Sweet, Yuri, and it sucks hard bc I love them, kit's tumblr spirit visited me at the witching hour, sub to mocaaobalovemails on Tumblr thank you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23733475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralprojects/pseuds/astralprojects
Summary: Rinko had been invited around for a sleepover. Well, coming from Himari, what did she expect other than absolute bliss?
Relationships: Shirokane Rinko/Uehara Himari
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Hold still, I'm gonna kiss you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MocaAobaLovemail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MocaAobaLovemail/gifts).



> You thought I was kidding. You thought I wouldn't write this. You mortal, you fool, you thought—
> 
> This is based off of a prompt from "mocaaobalovemails" on Tumblr! She's cool, you should go check her out. I've tried to stick to the prompt as closely as I can, so I don't think I'll need to put it here.
> 
> Anyway! I write every now and then, but very rarely do I actually finish what I'm writing since everything I come up with ends up about 10,000+ words. I do not know the meaning of self-control.
> 
> Also uh!! As they're girlfriends, Rinko refers to Himari as "Himari-chan" in this, and Himari refers to Rinko as just Rinko. Hope that's not a problem!
> 
> Have fun, I guess. This is proofread by me but I couldn't be bothered to actually improve it.

"T-This feels a little awkward, Himari-chan…"

"Ah, sorry Rinko!" Himari stuck her tongue out a little, dusting at Rinko's flushed cheeks with a blush. "I'll be super super gentle now, okay?"

Tempering her nerves, Rinko nodded. Himari had offered to do Rinko's make-up a while ago, more out of self-indulgence than an act of kindness. They were going to head to sleep in an hour or so, meaning that there was really no need to fix her up like this, but Rinko couldn't deny her girlfriend.

Plus, Himari really was being even gentler than before.

Rinko did her own make-up all the time, but when someone else did it for her, the sensation just felt a little… Weird. But the fact that it was Himari applying her make-up for her, and with so much precision and care, made the whole ordeal so much better.

"You're so pretty, Rinko!" Himari squealed and clapped her hands excitedly. "I've seen heaven and I'm ready to ascend!"

Himari leant down and intertwined Rinko's fingers with her own, squeezing them tight with as much energy as she could muster. She eagerly pressed her lips onto Rinko's own as a burst of colour exploded onto Rinko's cheeks: a colour that couldn't have come from the make-up palette.

Rinko fumbled with the corners of her shirt as they broke apart, looking away as the heat on her face worsened.

"H-Himari-chan… I think that you're… Prettier than me…"

Himari stopped showering her with small kisses for a second to grasp Rinko's free hand.

"Nope!" she announced. "You're wrong, actually! And y'know what I'm gonna do to make you admit it?"

Tilting her head to one side, Rinko signalled for Himari to go on.

An impish grin spread across her face, filling Rinko with an odd sense of dread and endearment.

"I'm gonna kiss you until you do!"

Before Rinko could protest, Himari had already leant up against her and placed her lips everywhere; on her cheek, on her knuckles, on her nose, on her lips for just a second less than Rinko had liked.

Rinko couldn't help but giggle, somewhat enjoying the excess affection. She beamed as she spoke the next few triggering words: "And how is that a problem?"

At the flustered expression and shades gathering in Himari's face, Rinko saw a reflection of herself just a moment ago.

"W-Well!" Himari declared, teasing the corner of her lips with her own. "What if you were talking to someone and-" Another to her forehead. "-you couldn't do it because I was kissing you?"

"Or!" she announced as she ran a hand through Rinko's hair. "If I kiss you too much, you could get tired... Of me and then… L-Leave… Me…"

Himari suddenly sniffed and dived into Rinko's arms with a force that threatened to make her topple over. She sobbed into her shoulder, squeezing her so strongly Rinko found it hard to breathe.

"Rinko, I'm really very super sorry! Please don't leave me, Rinko!" Himari whined, stretching out the last syllable of Rinko's name. "I don't want to die alone!"

Rinko stroked the back of her head, encircling an arm around her waist slightly.

"I-I promise that I won't just… Leave you, Himari-chan."

She brought Himari's face to hers, wiping off the stray tears (that had spontaneously spawned in an unlikely mood swing, for some reason) that were trying to stain her skin. Capturing Himari's lips on her own, Rinko hoped her feelings and message would get through. Despite the frivolous tone to the situation, those mutual feelings and hopes really did mean the world to her.

"And, uh…" Rinko paused, staring at Himari with wide eyes. "I wouldn't mind… Doing that again."

Himari puffed herself up with a renewed energy, eyes glowing at the dream Rinko knew had reached her.

"Yeah, I'd love that a whole lot, Rinko!" Himari got to work at removing Rinko's long-forgotten make-up, meeting her lips once more in a form yet warm gesture. (That was one way of removing her make-up, Rinko supposed.) When all was said and done, Himari sighed in bliss and looked at Rinko with a homely fondness that rivaled her own. These newly frequent moments that she hoped would continue were so, so important to Rinko.

Himari leapt under the covers, cuddling up to Rinko as she joined her. She sighed again as a hand found its way over her shoulders and into her tangle of hair. Rinko noticed how soft her hair was, mirroring everything else about her.

"Goodnight Rinko," Himari mumbled, lazily flicking off the lamp to the side of her and edging even closer. "I love you."

Rinko whispered the very same thing in response with a truth that shined, but Himari didn't notice it as she drifted off to sleep, shrouded in domestic comfort and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi what's fluff I have no idea how to write it ever what
> 
> Rinko and Himari are some of my favourite characters and one of my favourite ships. I just [smooches their foreheads] I love them so much...
> 
> Constructive criticism is very much appreciated! I went for a new writing style for this, so I'm sorry if my original style peeked in from time to time. (You'll be able to tell if it does.)
> 
> Stan Himarinko!!


End file.
